


Touch in the Dark

by spluhrge



Category: Don John - Fandom, Keanu Reeves - Fandom, Much Ado About Nothing - Fandom, Shakespeare - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, Much Ado About Nothing, Shakespeare, don john - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spluhrge/pseuds/spluhrge
Summary: Don John and his maid, Emily have a forbidden romance, though she has not yet given her full self to any man. Will he be the one?





	Touch in the Dark

Don Pedro, war hero and noble prince had hired Emily to maid his illegitimate brother Don John’s residence after his release from prison. At first, Don John showed no signs of remorse for his near-sabotaging of the romance between Claudio and Hero. He was selfish and indifferent towards love of any kind.

Emily, a respected and warm-hearted daughter of a nearby township, wore her heart on her sleeve from the moment she met Don John.

The two entered a love affair quickly, though she had never allowed herself to give her entirety to him.

“Valorous morn, maid. Art thee brewing coffee 'r tea?“ Don John muttered with glazed eyes. 

The young prince stumbled sleepily into the elegantly-designed kitchen of his winter home. After a long night at the local pub, he wore only a worn pair of cotton boxer shorts and various battle scars that lightly covered his torso. Emily, entered the kitchen from an adjacent doorway.

She lightly chuckled as she struggled to keep a straight face, “Don’t you know that you don’t have to speak like that in your own house?”

Don john groaned as he spotted a freshly brewed pot of coffee on the countertop. Swiftly making his way towards it, he reached for the overhead cupboard and grabbed a large cup.

Emily approached him from behind, slowly sliding her arms around his stomach and placing a soft kiss on the back of his neck, though she could barely reach it.

“You know what my brother would say if he knew about us, Em.” Don John formed a small smirk as he gently poured the coffee.

Emily shrugged with a giggle as she, mocked his brother, “Hast mine own brother changed eyes? Only years after plotting 'gainst the romance of-“ 

She was cut off as Don John set his coffee on the counter and turned around, placing his lips gently to hers. She giggled into the kiss before wearing a smile upon her lips.

He pulled back and gazed into her green eyes, “We shouldn’t worry about what Don Pedro thinks. He and I haven’t spoken in months.”

Emily knew that Don John’s feelings towards his brother were mostly resentful, though something in his developing compassion led her to believe that he also missed his brother. She pressed a kiss to the small dimple in his chin and walked outside to the terrace that overlooked the vast Sicilian countryside. The landscape was covered in snow that, surprisingly, was not rare for the month of January on the island nation.

The day passed with a quickness as Emily spent it’s entirety tending to the recently-frozen garden, gathering fresh food from the local market, and washing the booze-stained linens from Don John’s bed.

Don John had finished his rounds of the kingdom, which had been assigned to him as a debt to pay following his jail time. He settled back into his home as the sun began to set. Emily soon strolled down the steps that led into the fire-lit den, accompanying Don John as she melted into his lap.

His arms wrapped around her with a warm embrace; a raspy voice escaped his lips, “How was your day?”

“Busy… exhausting… the usual.” The girl, who now almost resembled a curled up kitten, muttered as she lay in his lap, her head resting on his chest.

Don John stayed silent, letting the quiet of the room calm her as he felt for her heartbeat along the back of her neck. It was calm, almost too calm. He let his hand slowly wander down her back and into the back of her panties. Her skin was soft and he caressed it with a gentleness that he never knew he was capable of.

“Make love to me.” Emily managed to slowly lift her head, her eyes staring into his.

With ease and without speaking a word, Don John lifted her from his lap as he stood up. He carried her into his large bedroom and laid her upon his freshly-washed satin sheets. The girl squirmed a bit as he traced her sides with his tender fingertips. He hooked them in the sides of her panties through her skirt, pulling both down and off with ease. Emily looked the man in eyes with love as she blushed in embarrassment. Don John met her eyes with even deeper love. He smiled gently and moved back up to her face, gently kissing her forehead. Emily was reassured at his touch; she wrapped her arms around him and pushed his pants down as far as she could reach. He helped, removing them completely along with his boxer shorts. Emily gazed down between their bodies before Don John lifted her chin gently, shifting her gaze back to his eyes. He positioned himself perfectly and moved his hips towards hers very slowly. A small tear formed in her eye and began to roll down her flushed cheek. Don John kept his eyes locked into hers, always making sure she was okay before he continued.

She nodded, “I love you and I want this.”

Don John sped his pace a bit, a small groan escaping his lips as they fit perfectly together like puzzle pieces. Soon the pair were in a state of total bliss.

The two laid in bed together, tangled up in each others arms. Don John had his arm draped across Emily’s stomach as they laid on their sides. Her hand gently reached for his and she leaned back just enough to make out the shape of his face in the darkness.

He smiled, staring at her and running his fingers gently through her hair with his free hand, “I love you too.”

He kissed behind her earlobe and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. In no time, both were fast asleep, but were surely dreaming of each other.


End file.
